Gravity
by Subconscious Desires
Summary: [Book 1] There were some things in the world that were hidden from humans. I've known that for a couple of years now. Those things seemed to be drawn to me. I just thought that when I came to Forks with Bella, I wasn't going to be faced with them as much. Only, I should have guessed that my location would not stop what would happen to me. SLASH, M/M


_**Chapter 1 ~ Memories and Suspicions**_

Sighing, I looked out the window, watching as the buildings passed in a blur. Bella and dad were talking to each other and I was happy they didn't include me in the conversation. Especially since I had let them know that I was in no mood to talk. I hadn't even wanted to leave Arizona but if Charlie was to see one of his children then he had to see both of them. After all, that's what twins do…

Please recognize the sarcasm in my voice.

Anyways, I was listening to the music blaring in my ears but as the songs were switching I caught a part of their conversation.

"I don't mind, I want you to be happy here." Dad said, looking forward. It seemed he was uncomfortable and Bella looked the same as she answered.

"That's really nice, dad. Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Well, now, you're welcome."

I snorted as the next song started. I couldn't help it. They were just so awkward with expressing their emotions. The buildings turned to forests filled with green and I was enchanted by the way that they moved in the wind. Obviously, I would be venturing in the forest once I got everything settled.

Eventually, we got to Charlie's house. It was still the small two bedroom house that he and mom bought. I got out the car as he parked and stretched my body. I looked at the monster that was sitting in front of the house and put my hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing. It was a very old truck. Looking at it, I had to guess it was from the sixties, at least.

I know Charlie would not give me a car like that so I had to guess it was Bella's. I simply removed my hand from my mouth and got my luggage from the trunk, slinging it over my shoulder as Bella thanked Charlie for the truck. A hand on my shoulder stopped me in my movement towards the house and I glanced back to see Charlie's lips moving.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked, taking the headphones from my ear and placing them around my neck.

"I, kind of, turned the basement into a room for you." he muttered, looking embarrassed. I chuckled and hugged him before thanking him and going into the house. I went to the basement door, pulled it open and descended the silver, metal stairs. As I stepped on the wooden floor I looked around the room.

There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the dark green walls and dark brown curtains covered the windows and a desk in the corner of the room. There two doors, one that led to a bathroom and another that was a closet.

Once I was finished unpacking, I sighed and went up the stairs. I zipped up my hoodie and walked out the door, yelling that I was going to walk around. Once I got outside, I instantly headed for the forest. I took a deep breath, looking all around me as I walked through the forest. The place was beautiful and I felt at peace here. Eventually, I arrived at a small clearing and sat down on the damp grass watching the wind move the trees around.

I brought my knees up and rested my head on them, watching the rain and everything in nature like I always did in Phoenix. Before long I heard movement behind me and sighed, thinking Bella had finally decided that I had been outside long enough. Turning my head to the noise, I saw that it was not Bella but instead a little rabbit. I smiled as it glanced at me, before it scurried off in the forest again. I shook my head, deciding that I should go back now.

As I walked home, I had the feeling of being watched but as I often go into the forest, I just pass it off as some wildlife watching me. Soon I arrived home and seeing that Bella was about to leave, I stopped in front of her, catching her attention.

"Oh, Ian. I was just about to look for you." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I ruffled her hair before passing her and going in the house. I went to my room, locked the door, and passed out on my bed after stripping of my clothes. Once I saw the bed, I couldn't help but want to fall asleep.

The next day was, as far as I could see, going to be dreary if I went on what the weather was like. I stretched my body, slowly getting up and going through my morning routine. It consisted of me emptying my bladder, taking a fifteen minute shower, brushing my teeth and taking a minute to style my hair.

Right now I was doing just that, smoothing my wavy brown hair over my right eye. When it finally decided to stay there, I sighed happily and looked at myself. My hair was long enough to make sure it was over my eye but I could still see the edge of the scar over my eye. My blue eyes swept over my appearance.

I was the same age as Bells, seventeen but unlike her, my muscles were lean and I was actually athletic. My skin was partially pale, but I had some color to it. I took most of my traits from dad, his hair, his build, and other areas while I mainly got my skin and eyes from mom.

I pulled on a dark red beanie and my matching red hoodie over a black shirt and tight black jeans. I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder, put my mp3 player in my pocket with my headphones around my neck and ran up the stairs.

Breakfast was a little too quiet for my tastes but I ignored it, this was Bella and dad after all. They were the quiet ones of the family. This was one of the reasons why I had been reserved in coming here. It was unnerving for me to sit in quiet while around others and in Phoenix me and mom had always talked to each other across the table. He had wished us good luck and left the house. We left a little while after. However, I stopped when I looked out at the truck in the driveway.

"There is no way I am getting in that monster." I tell her looking at the thing wearily.

"Oh come on. Charlie got it, the least you could do is show you appreciate it." she said, pulling me by the arm. She was a weird one. I think I am the only person that she actually does things like this with. It may be because we are twins but I can never truly understand her odd ways. So I allowed myself to be dragged to the monster, putting my headphones over my ears, since she was likely to be quiet during our ride.

She parked in front of the building marked front office and I jumped out, still listening to the blasting music in my ears. We walked up the stairs to the office and Bella decided to walk up to the, who I supposed was the secretary and began talking to her as I looked around the place.

It was like any other school, for the most part but I felt a chill run up my spine and I looked around for a moment. After I didn't find anything, I placed the headphones on their place on my neck and went over to the two talking. The secretary had just put several papers on the counter.

Once she went through the best routes for each of our classes, she told us the standard 'hope you like it here' and we returned to the truck to park where the students were meant to park. By the time we had parked, my headphones had somehow found their way to my ears again. It's like they have a mind of their own.

I watched as Bella went through her mantra of trying to memorize the map and psyching herself up and snorted before exiting the truck and waiting for her on the drivers side. She opened the door and seemingly didn't notice me as she walked through the crowd with her hood up. I smiled after her and began walking to building two.

After I got in the classroom, I gave my slip to the teacher and he allowed me to sit in the back. I was in calculus with seniors and seeing as how I had already learned what they were doing, I put my music back on but turned the volume down to not distract others. Then I did the work and finished early. I waited about fifteen minutes for everyone else to finish it and I sat thinking about my life.

I felt a sudden pang of pain on the right side of my face and I winced, bringing my hand up to my eye. The scar over my eye had happened when I was younger, about seven or eight. I had been in Phoenix and I was in the forest relaxing when some crazy pale man ran past me. His skin sparkled in the sun and his eyes were blood red. Chasing after him was a large dark brown wolf and two others that looked like it but bigger.

The man jumped high in the tree and fell in between the three wolves, kicking one of the wolves into the tree, another into the forest and the dark brown wolf was thrown in my direction. I had ducked down in time but it's claws caught the side of my face and was dragged over my eye.

I don't particularly know what happened after but I woke up in the hospital with Bella, Charlie, Phil, and mom around me. They explained that Bella had found me bleeding on the edge of the forest and I was asleep for a couple of days.

After that, even though I never told anyone what happened, Bella would only let me be in the forest for three hours at most. I had constantly told her that it was an off chance it would happen again but she was stubborn. The bell rang, shaking me from my thoughts and I gathered my things, walking out of the class before anyone could say anything. I made it about ten steps outside the class before a pale blonde boy walked next to me, his blue eyes looking straight at me.

"Um, hi." I smiled nervously, inconspicuously speeding up.

"You're Ian Swan, right?" he asked, seemingly unblinking eyes still on me.

"Uh, yeah." I said, glancing at him before looking at my map and schedule. If I had known him before, I would have been pulled my headphones on but I want to at least act nice around everyone here.

Even if Bella would say I was one of the rudest people she met.

"What's your next class?"

"It's… Latin." I had to look at my map and my schedule to make sure.

"Oh! That's in building five. I have spanish, so I'll walk you there."

And that was how I was walking next to the blonde, who had introduced himself as Mike, as we went to my next class.

"So, you moved here from Arizona?"

"Yup, Phoenix."

"And you have a twin sister, Isabella?"

"Bella. She hates being called Isabella."

"Is she as pale as you? I thought Arizona was supposed to, you know, make people get tans, not get pale." I chuckled and rolled my eyes

"It's just something with our family. Bella is actually more pale than I am. I only got like this because I am outside every chance I get."

"But it doesn't really rain there, does it?"

"Probably like three, if we're lucky, four times a year." He whistled and shook his head, probably thinking about the weather differences between here and in Arizona.

We got to the building and he waved, as he ran in his class. I shook my head at his odd behavior and entered my class. I had pretty much the same thing happen in all of the other classes before lunch. People talking to me and one teacher, who I admit is brave, told me to introduce myself. By the time lunch arrived, Mike had found me and dragged me to the table he and his friends sit at. It seemed that he was relatively popular and he introduced me to everyone, though I forgot their names soon after.

A few moments later, Bella was basically being dragged to the table by a girl and I pulled her to sit next to me, knowing she would be more comfortable next to me. When they began talking, I decided that I would let Bella talk and put my headphones on. Though I could not hear any of them, I looked at them all and noticed Bella staring quite openly at a group of people.

They sat at a table on the other side of the cafeteria and were deathly pale. I immediately thought back to the man I saw when I got my scar and narrowed my eyes. I removed my headphones and tuned in on the conversation between Bella and the girl that brought her over here.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that left was Alice Cullen. They live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"They are… very nice looking." Bella stammered and I rolled my eyes

"Yes!" the girl giggled before she continued, "But they're all together though, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. And they live together" her voice held contempt and shock. I rested my chin on my hand and listened to her talk though I showed no outside interest in her conversation.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related." Bella said, confused

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early 're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins like you, the blondes, and they're foster children."

"They don't look like foster children."

By then, the conversation was officially boring me so I got up, disposed of my tray, grabbed my bag and walked out the cafeteria. I had put my headphones back on within that time and was not sitting on the damp grass, with my back to the tree, with my eyes closed. I had learned how to sense when someone was approaching me from all the time I spent in the woods. So when I felt two people walking toward me, I opened my eyes to see Bella and the girl with glasses that was sitting at the table, approaching.

"The bell just rang." Bella said silently, as I read her lips. I could only do that with Bella, after her always yelling at me for always having my headphones on, I would eventually tune her out and learned how to interpret her lip movements. I nodded, removed the blasting music and stood up.

"So, what class do you have?" the girl with glasses, asked nicely

"English with Mason." I answered and Bella groaned.

"You are gonna be bored in there. We already read all the books he assigned." I sighed and nodded accepting it.

Bella was right. English was boring. I had the class with one of the foster kids. Alice. I think her name was. She was kind of jittery. Like she had just drank a pot of coffee and kept glancing at me with a smile on her face. It was unnerving. When the class ended, I got up quickly and saw Alice smile at me again before I slipped out the room. My last class was Biology II and that class was as boring as the rest, especially since I had already learned what they were teaching.

When the final bell rang I walked to the office, having my music blasting in my ears once again. I got there and removed my headphones to talk to the secretary.

"How was your day?" she asked with a smile.

"It was fine, except for the attention." we chuckled and I waved at her as I was leaving. When I opened the office door, one of the pale Cullen's passed me, throwing a glare at me as if I offended him. I narrowed my eyes, still thinking of the man when I was little. He looked exactly like him, with the exception of golden eyes besides red. His head snapped to me and my eyes narrowed even more at his wide eyed gaze before I put my headphones back in place on my ears and walked away.

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the monster, waiting for Bella to come back. When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella rushing over here. By the look on her face, she was on the brink of tears. Instead of talking to her, I just went to the other side of the truck and got in as she did. We sat in silence for a few moments before she started the car. I could see she was fighting the tears but some stray ones still ran down her face. I closed my eyes. Not here for two full days and someone already made her cry.

I was going to kill whoever did it.


End file.
